Vongola Decimo
Vongola Decimo & Guardians are the members that Vongola Decimo, Tsuna, has in his family. All the Guardians in Tsuna's family has had some connection with Tsuna prior to becoming his Guardians (except Chrome, who became a part-Guardian through Mukuro). Tsuna himself never chose his Guardians, but the group were chosen by his tutor Reborn and Tsuna's father Sawada Iemitsu. Sawada Tsunayoshi Also known as Vongola Decimo, the 10th Generation Boss who is said to have inherited the will of the First Vongola Boss, Giotto. Tsuna became the reluctant boss of the Vongola, often denying his role as boss. Tsuna himself doesn't see himself as the boss, but rather fights to protect those he cares about. Tsuna has a tendency to accept anyone, even past enemies, a trait which he shares with the First Vongola Boss. Respected by his family and the current Vongola boss, Tsuna is said to have what it takes to steer the Vongola to what it originally was, and clear its blood stained name. Tsuna's understanding of his family, and acceptance of past enemies, fulfills the role of the Vongola Sky Boss which is "Rain, Storm, Cloud, Sun, Mist, and Lightning, he influences all of them. He understands and accepts all of them." Gokudera Hayato The eager Guardian of the 10th Generation Vongola Family, Gokudera follows his boss through thick and thin, and initially, didn't mind dying for the sake of the Vongola. However, after getting to know his boss better, Gokudera's suicide like tendencies subsided, and now looks to somehow survive each battle, so as to be able to laugh with the family again once the battle is over. He holds the position of the Guardian of the Storm in the Vongola family, and will do whatever it takes to protect the Vongola. His fightning style and personality fits the role of the Vongola Guardian of Storm, which is "Continuously at the heart of the Attack, the furious Storm that never rests." Yamamoto Takeshi The Rain Guardian of the 10th Generation Vongola Family. Initially Yamamoto believed that the "mafia" was a game being played by his friends, and joined in willingly, eager to be part of the group. Although generally friendly, Yamamoto is quite powerful in battle, often defying the odds by beating opponents said to be more powerful than him. His agility and reflexes have people calling him a natural born hitman. Yamamoto is one of the more calm people in the 10th Generation Family, and has often solved any squabbles that may arise, and thus fulfills the role of the Rain Guardian which is "To become a blessed shower that settles conflict and washes everything away." Sasagawa Ryohei The highly energetic Sun Guardian of the 10th Generation Vongola Family, Ryohei has the tendancy to overdo whatever he sets out to do. Whether its a 1000 push-ups or early morning jogs, Ryohei does whatever it takes to stay in prime condition. He's willing to bet it all on his boxing and bases his fights on the rules of boxing, such as a fight always being one-on-one. The Sun Guardian of the Vongola Family does whatever is required of him to protect his friends and family, even if it puts his own body at risk, and thus fulfills the role of the Vongola Sun Guardian, which is "Destroying the misfortune that attacks the Family with their own body, they become the Sun that brightly shines upon an area." Lambo The Lightning Guardian of the 10th Generation Vongola Family, originally from the Bovino Famiglia, Lambo is a 5 year old kid with an overly large ego. Lambo is by far the youngest Guardian in the family, and as such the rest of the group try to keep him out of battle as much as they possibly can. Lambo has the tendancy to irritate those around him with his behavoir and way of thinking. However his family care for him greatly, going to great lengths to keep him safe. The few times that Lambo does battle, he uses the Ten Year Bazooka to switch with his 15 year old self. As a 15 year old, Lambo's combat capabilities have greatly improved, and he gives of a calmer more suttle aura. Due to being struck by lightning so many time Lambo's physiology has changed in such a way that Lambo's skin can easily conduct electricity, this makes him fulfill the role of the Vongola Lightning Guardian, which is "He must not only take the Lightning, but also the damage of the Family, like a Lightning Rod." Hibari Kyoya The Cloud Guardian of the 10th Generation Vongola Family, Kyoya Hibari is a person who hates crowds and prefers to be alone. Often regarded as the strongest Guardian of the 10th Generation Family, Hibari has a lust for battle, and enjoys battling strong opponents. The respect he has for a person depends on the strength of the individual. His ability in battle, and his lone wolf attitude fulfills the role of the Cloud Guardian in the Vongola Family, which is "To be the aloof, drifting Cloud that protects the Family from an independent standpoint, and whom nothing can ever bind". Chrome Dokuro Mukuro's follower, and coholder of the Vongola Mist ring, and thus the coholder of the title of the Vongola Mist Guardian for the 10th Generation Family. Chrome's personality vastly contrasts with Mukuro's, as Chrome is more shy and timid whereas Mukuro is intimidating and aggresive. Rokudo Mukuro The 10th Generation Vongola Mist Guardian, Mukuro was initially an enemy of the 10th Generation Family, looking to take over Tsuna's body in his bid to destroy the Mafia, however after his defeat at the hands of Tsuna, Tsuna's father Sawada Iemitsu offered him the position of the Mist Guardian, in return for protecting his friends, Ken and Chikusa. Since then, Mukuro has aided the 10th Family many times, always stating that he will one day take over Tsuna. However, due to Mukuro being locked away in the Vendicare Prison, his participation is limited. Due to this, Chrome Dokuro, one of his followers, assumes the role of the Mist Guardian during his absence. If the situation demands it, Mukuro can take over Chrome's body and fight. Mukuro's way of deceit and his mastery of illusions fullfills the role of the Vongola Mist Guardian, which is "Creating something from nothing, and nothing from something; thus bewildering the enemy, to render the Family's true form intangible with visions of deceit." Category:Groups/Teams